


Fairytale Harry Potter

by Opal_Lovegood



Series: Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation, POV Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:12:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Lovegood/pseuds/Opal_Lovegood
Summary: Basically the OCs change into your average fairy tale characters.





	1. OC’s Fairytale.

So, I was thinking, why not put our OCs into fairy tale characters. I'm gonna take the characters from Opal’s info and decide what character they would be.  
So I think that the personality of Lyra definitely seems a lot like red riding Hood to me. She is courageous and smart and has to do with a wolf.  
I think that Delphi is like Maleficent because she is smart and will not stop at anything to get her way.  
Jenny reminds me a lot of Wendy Darling from Peter Pan because she is loyal and very caring. She loves helping others and she would make a great mother. Sky Slytherin reminds me of Goldie locks. She is brave and daring and isn't afraid to break into someone's house once in a while.  
Arachnoid, well I would say he's like the spider from miss Mary muffet. That's all  
I think Rose is like Mother Goose, she is crazy and smart.  
Arthur is definitely the muffin man, I don't know, he just seems like a muffin.  
I hope that you liked this and you can comment if you think differently. Thanks for taking time to read this.


	2. Original characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the same as the one before it.

So this is the second in my series of putting fairy tale characters on Harry Potter characters, I’m doing original characters for this one.  
So I think that Harry would be kinda like jack from jack and the beanstalk, he is really daring and gets into trouble a lot.  
Ron, I have no idea, if you have a clue pls comment.  
Hermione strikes me as Belle from Beauty and the beast, she is really smart and overly obsessed with books.  
Fred and George remind me of two of the seven dwarves, they just have very unique personalities.  
I hope that you enjoyed this, I will be adding more soon but this is just a small one because I’m really bored right now so yeah, once again if you disagree or have an idea about ron, let me know.


End file.
